


The Love of a Bladed Soul

by TheKatanaMistress, TheTwinShadowSwords



Series: Bladed Soul Universe [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKatanaMistress/pseuds/TheKatanaMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwinShadowSwords/pseuds/TheTwinShadowSwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Students are coming to the D.W.M.A.! They seem nice enough, and they're really friendly. Though, they have secrets that they want to forget completely. Does it have anything to do with the fact that they are the nieces of our Favorite Lord Death? Never mind that, apparently one of them is able to get Soul to open up. What happens when they squeeze themselves into the heart and mind of those around them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Bladed Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKatanaMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKatanaMistress/gifts).



> I don't own Soul eater. I hope you will enjoy this, I put a lot of effort into it. A warning; I suck at grammar. Even though I reread and re-reread, I tend to miss errors. I am human, unfortunately, so mistakes are almost a given. The content of this story isn't questionable; though I did cry while writing some parts.

"Look, Ally!" I said cheerfully, "There it is!"

Ally just sighed and rolled her eyes, "We could see the school we left the house."

I giggled as spun around in giddy and barely contained excitement, "It's seven now, why don't we explore the place? What class are we in?"

"Crescent Moon," Allison said, "And I originally planned on explore the school, that's why we are here an hour earlier. I have told you both of these things already this morning, please try to pay more attention," she pushed up her glasses as she watched me run from one giant candle to the next.

"What?" I called out just to irritate her.

"It's doesn't matter, let's go find our class," she said with a sigh.

As I passed her, going to the other candle, she grabbed the back of my shirt and stated to drag me up the stairs.

"Do you think that we will be a good team?" I questioned as I stood up inside of the school.

"Yes, nobody else can work with you as well as I do. We will be fine," Allison stated as she started to head down a hall on the left.

"Hey!" I called out after her, "Wait for me!" I shouted before I bolted after her. As I reached her, I looked down at her mass of straight hair that was pulled up into a half assed pony tail.

We're quite the pair, the two of us. I am a good 5'10" while she only stood at 5'1". That wasn’t the only difference, too. She had a thick mass of straight hair that tumbled halfway down her back; her hair shined a nice golden color of honey. My jet black hair was a nest of knots and untamable; stopping just below my ears. She had perfect eyesight, I'm as blind as a bat. Her eyes were a nice clear blue, mine a deep emerald green. Her figure small and with equal sized curves, I was tall and broad with curves that any girl would want. Ally was calm and calculating, smart and patient, but easily angered; I was hyper and easily excited, extremely protective and a little aggressive. She loved to run, I loved to read. We were completely different people.

But we make the perfect team, our soul wavelengths were really close. Not only that, but every other meister has either a hard time lifting my massive form, or gets their hands burnt in the process. I am a giant sapphire blue broad sword that was nearly as tall as Allison herself.

"Mya!" Allison shouted before she wacked my arm.

"Huh, what? What's wrong?" I questioned as I snapped back to attention.

"This is our class, and the bell will ring soon. Let's go in and see if the professor is here," she stated before she pushed open the door.

I smiled and followed her in, "Alright, sure!"

Inside the room, students milled around, waiting for class to start. In the middle sat a man with a giant screw sticking out of his head; which he continued to twist.

"I wonder what would happen if I tried to take that out of his head?" I questioned to myself out loud. Allison shot me a glance and a tiny quirk of her lips either out of amusement or irritation; I couldn't tell which.

She started towards the man, whom put down a book to watch us approach, "Ah, hello. You two must be the new students."

"Yes, I am Allison. And this is-" Ally stated before I cut her off.

"Hi! I'm Mya! It's nice to meet you, sir! Why do you have a screw in your head? Does it hurt? Can I take it out? How many students are in this class? Do you like cats?"

"Mya!" Ally shouted angrily at me as she hit me in the back of the head; how she could reach, I know not, "Please behave and calm down, this is our first day, don't go scaring anyone!"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry sir," I apologized with a sad look on my face, I didn't mean to get so loud.

"It's quite alright, no need to worry. A good scientist always asks questions other people wouldn't. I am professor Stein. You can sit next to Maka and Soul," He told us before he turned to the other students, "Maka, Soul, please raise your hands. Now, go take your seats, girls."

The two of us turned around to see a white haired boy and a… tan? haired girl with both of their hands raised. I happily bounced over to the two of them, Allison quietly following me.

"Hi," I said cheerfully, "I'm Mya, and this is Allyyyyyson," I drug out her name and quickly corrected myself because of the glare Ally sent me. I quickly took a seat next to the small girl, Ally was already sitting in the empty chair next to my own.

Allison turned towards the two with an exasperatedd look on her face, "I apologize before hand for anything that she does, Mya tends to get a little out of hand."

The smile fell from my face as I took out a notebook and a pencil. I truly did feel bad that I can get out of hand.

"That's alright, I'm sure she will be fine," the girl, Maka, said happily, "It's nice to meet you, Mya and Allison. I'm Maka and this is my partner, Soul. I'm a meister, I hope the four of us can get along well," Maka held her hand out to me with a bright smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too, Maka! Ally and I are partners, I'm the weapon and she's my meister. I hope we can get along well, too. It's nice to meet you as well, Soul!"

<><><><><>Ally<><><><><>

I smiled gently as Mya happily -vigorously- shook Maka's hand, "Easy, Mya," I reminded the giant girl with a smile.

"Oops, sorry, Maka," Mya said shyly as she let go of her hand.

"You're a weapon?" The boy, Soul said with a look of interest in his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mya's face turn red in a light, barely there, blush.

"Yeah!" She chirped out, "I'm a broad sword."

"Cool, I'm a scythe," Soul said with a tiny smirk. Mya responded with a large smile.

"That's so cool!"

"I'M THE GREAT BLACK STAR!!" Somebody shouted from behind Soul. Mya Jumped about a foot, her face had a look of pure shock. In reaction to the shout, Mya shuffled closer to me as her eyes darted around for the source of the loud voice. Her eyes fixed on Soul as he turned around and looked behind him.

"Oh, hey Black Star. Come meet the new girls," Soul spoke out before pointing back at the two of us. I gently put a hand on Mya's shoulder.

"Easy, they won't hurt us, you can relax," I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes darted to mine, I gave a small nod. Her whole stance visibly loosened as she turned to see two people coming over towards us.

"Hi, I'm the great Black Star! Get a good look, because you won't find a bigger man than me!" A blue haired -little\- boy said as he pointed his thumb at himself.

Mya blinked in confusion, "But, I'm way taller than you," Mya stood up and stood next to Black Star. He didn't even reach her chin. Mya smile and patted his head, "Maybe some day, kid," she told him before sitting back down next to me.

"Hello, I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon. It's nice to meet you," I glanced at Tsubaki and took in her tall form and dark blue hair.

"Hello, Tsubaki, Black Star. I am Allison, and this is my Weapon, Mya. It is nice to meet the two of you as well," I managed to get out right before the bell rang.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"Mya, we need to pick an easy mission, not one that is meant for three star meisters," I said with a loud sigh as she showed me another extremely difficult mission.

"Alright! Oh- hey Soul!" Mya said with an enthusiastic wave. I did a double take to see that Mya was shorter than Soul; the guy had to be at least 6', if not than 6'2. He absolutely towered over me.

"Hey, Mya. What's up?" Soul, said as he lifted his hand in a lazy wave.

"We're trying to find a mission, but Ally doesn't like the ones I choose. She says that they're too hard for us!" Mya chirped out as Maka walked up beside Soul.

I sighed as I spotted one that should be easy enough for the two of us. All we had to do was take out about five kishan that were roaming around a city, "Hey, Mya! I got one," I announced with a smile,

"Let's go to the Death Room to tell Lord Death about it," I said as I pointed it out to her.

She leaned in closer to look at the mission, a couple seconds later, a smile graced her face yet again, "That sounds fun. Yeah, let's go!" Mya exclaimed loudly, hugging the closest thing to her, which happened to be Soul. I gave him an apologetic smile as she happily squeezed the poor boy.

"Mya, if you don't let go of Soul, we won't be able to get the job," I gently informed her as I started to pry her arms off of the suffocating Soul, "Mya! Let go! His face is turning blue!" I shouted angrily at her as I noticed his face go from red to purple.

She gasped and let go of him. She looked at the floor and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, "I'm sorry, Soul," Mya mumbled out.

"It's cool," Soul gasped out before straightening and looking at her with a smile, "You got a good grip."

I looked over at a silent Maka, she just stood looking at Mya like she grew another head, "You okay, Maka?" I called out to her.

"Soul doesn't like hugs, he usually gets irritated if he's hugged," Maka mumbled out as he said a good luck to Mya and headed towards her.

"Some things just aren't explainable," I told her before heading towards Mya; who was bouncing from one foot to the other as she waited for me.

"Ready?" I questioned as we walked into the Death Room.

"You bet!" She cheered as I walked up to the mirror and 'knocked on Death's doors'.

"42-42-564, whenever you knock on Death's Door."

"Whaz up, whaz up, whaz up!!" Death said excitedly as his form appeared within the mirror.

"Lord Death!" Mya squeaked out happily, "Whaz up!"

"Ah, if it isn't my nieces Allison and Mya! What do you two girls need?" Lord Death questioned as he watched Mya mimic his movements; seeming to enjoy himself as she copied him, but I wasn't completely sure.

"We were wondering if we could go on a mission, we want to start gathering kishan souls right away, sir!" I said determinedly as I watched him make another motion for Mya to copy.

"Oh, and what mission would that be?"

"The one where we have to hunt down the five kishan that are running rampage in a town not too far from here," Mya answered as she copied his stance as best she could, though she struggled because he didn't have legs; she didn’t know where to place them each time.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to do an easier mission first?" Death asked out of curiosity.

"No, Lord Uncle Death, sir. This one will be fine," Mya stated as she finally stopped copying him. I sweat dropped at the title that she had given him.

"As long as you two girls are sure this is what you want, then I give you permission to go on this mission," Death said as he took in our determined forms.

"Alright, thank you, sir!" I said happily as his form faded from the mirror, "Okay, Mya! Lets go get you some souls!"

"YAY!"

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

"Mya! There's the last Kishan!" I said to the massive blade in my hand. Mya's shirtless reflection appeared on the blade as I angled it so that she could see the last -and biggest- of the kishans that we had to hunt down.

"Alright, he's big, but his size doesn't affect his speed. He is ungraceful and a bit clumsy, though. And he doesn't watch his surroundings," Mya stated as she watched the behemoth of a kishan lumber down the street heading away from them.

"Right," I said as I studied the form a little closer, "He favors his left foot, and he has an old scar on his right shoulder. Get ready, Mya. I'm going in."

"I'm ready whenever you are," came the simple reply from the large blade.

I slung the blade over my shoulder as I silently ran towards the large for before us. I scaled up a wall and ran on the roof until I was lined up with the kishan. I jumped high above the form and brought Mya in front of me as I prepared to sink her deep into his right shoulder; straight into the old wound. The kishan roared as I drug Mya diagonally across his back. Before I could turn around and block, a huge hand hit me full on and sent both Mya and I flying. Mya landed at the opposite side of the street. I glanced at her before a shadow blocked out what little light there was.

The Kishan raised one of his hands; talons at the end of each figured gleamed in the dim light. I could only watch in fear as the hand neared my unmoving form.

"ALLISON!!!" Mya shouted as she jumped in front of my laying form. I screamed in shock and horror as I watched two claws fully pierce her form; one through her right shoulder, the other through the left side of her stomach.

The kishan pulled his hand away causing Mya to nearly collapse in the process. She weakly smirk as she turned her left arm into a blade. With what seemed to be the last of her strength, Mya jumped high in the arm and cleanly cut off the head of the beast before us.

Mya fell to the ground with a heavy thud, her arm turning back to normal in the process. I climbed to my feet and rush over to Mya's prone form, "YOU IDIOT!!" I screamed at her as tears threatened to fall.

The stupid girl had the audacity to laugh, even if it was weak, "I think we won that one, Ally. For some odd reason, I can't feel my arm. Is that bad?"

I gently shook my head, "No, it's not too bad. Let's get you back to the Academy, though. Just to make sure," I gently reassured her. I lifted her bulky frame up, I had to get her back to the D.W.M.A. as fast as I could; if only she weren't so big!

<><><><>Mya<><><><>

I felt like I was floating, which was odd in and of itself; I couldn't even float in water. That was my first clue that something wasn't right. The second; my body felt like I roasting in a pool of lava. Maybe I'm floating in a pool of lava, wouldn't that be something! I let out a low groan as more pain flared through my right shoulder. Never mind, if floating in a pool of lava hurt so badly, I want out! I could hear talking, though it sounded distant and muffled; like there was cotton in my ears and a tunnel separating me from whoever was speaking; I hate tunnels.

I weakly struggled to open my eyes, though I think they decided to take a vacation and place lead as their substitute. Blinding white light greeted me as I managed to open my stubborn eyes, forcing me to slam them shut again; not the best greeting I've had. I slowly opened them again, waiting for the light to become more bearable. I let out another low groan, stupid bears and their ables should figure out how to do their jobs!

"Shut of those God damn lights, they're killing my brain," I growled out as I struggled to sit up. A hand stopped my efforts, causing me to glance up and study my surroundings. I was in the dispensary; yay, how fun.

"Not yet, Mya. You don't have enough energy to sit up, and you'll open your wounds," Professor Stein informed me from the chair he sat in. Greet, I was injured. There was no pool of lava, or tunnels and cotton. I guess the dispensary was a little better than what I had thought about earlier, not really though.

"What injuries?" I questioned him, I am having a hard time remembering what happen.

"You don't remember?" He questioned me.

"No, not really. All I remember is going on a mission with Ally," I stated quietly as a throbbing appeared behind my eyes, "That stupid light broke something in my head," I grumbled irritably. Stupid light always messing me up and breaking things.

"You've been unconscious for a week. Everybody is in class right now," Stein said as he reached in his pocket for something, "Mya, look this way please."

I turned my head towards him as he held up a tiny flashlight and pointed it at my eyes, "Mother of all things Holy and Real! Fffffuuuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhh! That hurts like a Son of a Mother!" I screeched out, putting a hand over my eyes and whipping my head to the other side, "Professor! I just said the light broke something! That doesn't mean you can just shine a light directly at my brain! What's wrong with you! You need to tighten your screw, I think it's a little loose!" I bellowed angrily at the dull man who was currently scribbling something down, "And get a new pen, that one's scratchy and irritable! I think it has a rash!"

"Oh, hello, Soul, Maka. Maka, will you go tell the others that she's up?" Stein said after he stopped scribbling with the irritated pen.

"Yes, Professor!" Maka said before I heard the door open and close, signaling her departure.

"I gotta say, Professor. That's the first time I've heard somebody tell you to tighten your screw," a deep voice chuckled out.

"Yes, a first for me as well. She certainly has a unique way of saying things," Stein said in a flat voice.

"Yeah, um, I'm still right here. Don't ignore the elephant in the room. Don't ignore me either, it's rude," I grumbled out as I lifted my hand from my eyes, weary of Stein and his evil light. I looked at Soul as he took a seat at the end of my bed, "How's it been going, Soul? Find any grey hairs on your head yet?" I questioned said boy as he looked at my laying form.

"Nah, not yet, but I'll keep an eye out for them. They aren't cool," Soul smiled gently and looked over my form again. His eyes lingered on the bandage that covered my right shoulder. I looked down at it and noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I lifted the blanket to see that the bandage covered my who upper body. A part near my lower left side started to turn a dark red.

"Professor," I called out quietly, "I think my wound has opened. My bandage is turning red," I set the cover back down and looked up at the two in the room; Stein was scribbling with is scratchy pen and Soul was looking at me with a worried expression, "What's wrong, Soul? Are you alright?" I asked him. I don't like anybody being hurt.

"No, I'm not," was all he managed to get out before the doors burst open with a great bang.

"MYA!" Ally shouted as she stomped into the room, following behind her was Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, and…

"KID!" I shouted out happily, "It's so good to see you and your symmetrical self!" I smiled as wide as I could as both Patty and Liz walked in behind Kid.

"Finally! Somebody else who appreciates symmetry! Mya, it's been a while," Kid said as he stopped at the side of the bed, "You need to get better soon. You're doing nobody any good cooped up in the dispensary," I looked up at Kid, smile still on my face.

"I'd rather it be me in the dispensary than any of you stuck to this bed, forced to listen to Professor write with a sick pen that has a rash."

Behind Kid, Patty giggled loudly, "His pen has a rash!? That's so silly!"

Before I could process what was happening, Ally stormed over, pushed Kid aside, and slapped me. In all honesty, I heard the slap before I felt it, "You idiot! Why did you have to jump in front of me like that!? You're so stupid!" She screeched at me. My smile fell as I took in her hurt expression.

"It's a weapon's job to always protect their meister. Even if the cost is their life," I quietly mumered, "He was going to hurt you, Ally. It's my job to make sure that you never get hurt. Besides," at that point, I was yelling and tears were streaming down my face, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt! You've given me so much, that's the least I could do for you!" I sniffled and lowered the level of my voice, "You're my sister, Ally. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because I didn't protect you."

"You almost died, Mya. I was so scared," she whispered, head lowered and her bangs covering her eyes, "You can't die yet, I still have to turn you into a Death Weapon."

"I hate to interrupt, but Mya needs to have her bandages changed. Seeing as we're low on female nurses and doctors, and Allison is too emotional right now. Tsubaki, would you please Change and rewrap Mya's bandages?" Stein said as he pulled out a rather large roll of bandages.

"Sure, Professor," Tsubaki replied with a small smile.

"Very well, everyone else, please leave," Stein stated bluntly as he rolled out of the room. Everybody but Tsubaki shuffled out after him to wait in the hall.

"Alright, Mya, let's change those bandages," Tsubaki said with a small smile. One which I returned ten fold

"Alright!"


End file.
